Timeless Lyatt Oneshot series
by NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: One shot series about the Lyatt/Wucy ship
1. Loving Her Again

"I love you Lucy, you don't have to say it back, but I had to tell you, Rufus wanted me to tell you. Hopefully if he's watching from up there he's probably saying "It's about damn time."

"Wyatt I-I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything, just know that I am in love with you." "Wyatt, I am willing to give "us" another try if you are." He smiled his cute half smile and she melted. "Truth is I am still in love with you too. I can't fight it and I can't let a chance to rectify things with you pass by me." He took her head in his hands and gave her that shit-eating half smile before pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as if she was clinging to him for her life. When they broke apart for air both were breathing wildly looking into each other's eyes, a stray tear trickled down Lucy's cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb as one lonely tear slid down his cheek. They were so happy to have each other back that they wrapped their arms around each other and held each other tightly not wanting to let go as if it were too good to be true. Sobbing happy undeniably real live for die for love. They were crying for Rufus, for Jiya, for each other, for Agent Christopher, for Mason, and for Flynn. It was in that moment they realized Rufus wasn't there to walk in on them like he did almost every other time. They still had Jiya, but she was heartbroken over Rufus. She had loved him. Wyatt was still having trust issues because of his wife brought back by RittenHouse had lied to him about everything. Lucy had lost the only one she ever truly loved to RittenHouse. Well maybe not lost but well actually yes, lost. Rufus was dead, Agent Christopher almost wiped from existence, and Mason well he created the mothership and the lifeboat which had essentially created and caused all their problems. Wyatt picked Lucy up while still crying and carried her to their shared room and set her on the bed before crawling on behind her and wrapping his arms around her and holding her vowing never to hurt her again and never to let her go. He would protect her with all he had no matter what. He would die to save her and they were going to get Rufus back,they had to, for Jiya. They eventually cried themselves to sleep and were able to escape reality if only for a while.


	2. Nightmares

Lucy Preston was asleep in her bed in her room she shared with Wyatt Logan in the bunker. He walked in and saw that she was shivering in her sleep so he walked over to the end of the bed and grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her small frame. She smiled in her sleep and he couldn't help but smile. He squatted down and kissed the top of her head before rubbing her back and undressing and crawling into the bed behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. 

"There is a knock at the door. He gets up and opens it finding a police officer standing there. "Are you Mr. Logan?" "Yes, do you have my Lucy?" "Um Mr. Logan I'm afraid you don't understand, your wife is dead." "She was found on the side of the road." "Oh God!" "We need you to identify the body." He got in his truck and followed the police to the crime lab. When he walked in the crime lab he was directed to the morgue, where he walked in and saw Lucy's small lifeless body laid upon the table. He felt a familiar pain in his heart but this time around it hurt much worse. He kept asking himself how he let this happen again. He felt the tears sliding down his cheeks and cried out "Lucy!" 

"Wyatt, Wyatt wake up!" He woke up and thought he was seeing things when he saw Lucy in sitting on the bed next to him. He blinked and realized she was really there. "Lucy I dreamed you were dead, it was so surreal!" "Wyatt, I'm fine, it was just a dream." "I love you Lucy!" "Wyatt I love you too!" Their lips met and the feeling was magical. He pulled her in bed with him never breaking the kiss. He made a promise to himself that he would protect her at all costs and that he wouldn't let her die like he did Jess. 

Hey guys! I know this one is a bit short and really cheesy and definitely not as good as the last one, but on a happy note it's summer break! So I updates should come out faster and sooner now that I have more time! 

Love Y'all!


End file.
